Widow's Bite
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: A mini fic continuation to my one shot Just Too Late. Gotta read that first before comin here peeps! Go, go :) Rating changed because of language used in ch 2
1. Chapter 1

_**Widow's Bite**_

_**A PunkLee WWE fanfic**_

_**Yo people! Glad y'all stuck around for so long! My third semester is OVAAAA! Hells yeah bitches! I'll be free until September so I'll try to update all my fics! Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!- **_

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

_"Whisper/murmur"_

_-On the phone-_

**"_Yelling"_**

**_"Special Emphasis"_**

**_"Special Emphasis 2"_**

**_Finishers/Submissions_**

**_'Themes/Entrances'_**

**_"Different Language"_**

**_'Different Language'_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE! IF I DID, PUNK AND AJ WOULD BE ALL LOVEDOVEY ALL THE TIME! (I've been obsessed with AJ/Punk since it started but now AJ/Ziggler suddenly appeals to me…I hate that they axed that relationship : ( Does anyone else hate how WWE Creative is rolling these days?)**_

_**Widow's Bite**_

_**Mini Fic**_

"No matter how many red carpets you guys wanna walk in your four thousand dollar ridiculous heels, you will _NEVER_ be able to lace up my Chuck Taylors! You are all worthless excuses for women and you will never be able to touch me...And that is reality..."

Can someone say pipe bomb?

AJ gave her trademark smirk as Twitter and Facebook were alight with talk about this **Monday Night RAW**...

And it was all because of her.

It wasn't like she was lying so she didn't see the problem. In fact, those shameful women got what they deserved.

How dare they walk around like they own the locker room? She was the Diva's Champion! _Her_! Her alone! Not Natalya! Not the Bellas! Not Kaitlyn! Not anyone! AJ Lee was the only woman who could hold that championship with pride and give it meaning.

AJ was the only one who could save the Diva's Division.

She was the only one who dared to change the view of what a 'WWE Diva' is.

A WWE Diva is a wrestler.

A woman willing to risk her well being for the mere love of wrestling.

That is what a WWE Diva should be.

That is who AJ Lee was.

That was who the Black Widow was and she was about to sink her fangs into yet another victim.

"AJ...?"

_Right on time…_

Looking up from her skull cased iPhone; the brunette smirked at who stood before her.

"Well, well, well...CM Punk..." said champion sighed as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He just had a war of a match against Mr. Money in the Bank, Randy Orton and he barely escaped an _**RKO**_ before getting the win with a quick roll up. Adjusting the title loosely hanging on his shoulder, Phil softly looked at AJ.

Staring back, AJ slowly licked her lips as a bead of sweat teasingly slid down Punk's tattooed chest and stomach before disappearing at the waistline of his wrestling trunks. Her eyes gained a familiar twinkle before it was smothered by annoyance, confusing Phil yet amusing him as well.

_'Get a hold of yourself! You are not going to fall for him __**again**__, AJ! You're going to make him suffer!' _

"What is it, Punk? I thought I said I didn't..."

"AJ, I...I should apologize..." the brunette paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...?"

"AJ I...was wrong before...I shouldn't have strung you on like that...I should have been straight with you but instead I toyed with your emotions and...I'm sorry...I hope you'll forgive me...I'm not asking you to take me back but...I just want this..." he paused, gesturing to them both, "I just don't wanna lose this...lose what we had...That connection...That spark...But...I've wasted enough of your time...I...I should just go..." Phil sighed before he turned to leave.

_'Well...I guess that's it then...'_ Punk's heart sunk to his stomach and as he took a step, small arms embraced his waist and soft lips touched his back.

"Don't...Don't leave..." Phil's eyes widened a little as he gingerly grasped AJ's petite hand with his larger, calloused one. "I forgive you, Phil...I just wanted you to admit this to me...What you really felt...Because I never stopped loving you...No matter what happened before...Even after all I did...you still..." a few tears touched Punk's back and he turned around, raising AJ's chin so he could look at her eyes. Those chestnut brown eyes that held so much innocence...so much sadness...Those were the eyes he had fallen in love with...This was the AJ Lee who he loved.

"Don't cry, AJ...I promise this time, this time will be different." as Punk drew the diva in for an embrace, he of course could not see the devious smirk or that glint in her eye that she was well known for.

_The Black Widow had trapped her prey. _

Giving a fake sniffle and a few hiccups, AJ closed her eyes and leaned her head on Punk's shoulder.

_'Oh yes, dear Punky...This time will be different! And you will feel the despair I did and spiral out of control. So promises The Black Widow!'_

**TBC...**

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Well, I saw AJ's kickass pipe bomb Monday and Twitter was on fire because of it. Wasn't it just a work of art? You could practically feel the emotion in her words and it was by far the BEST promo I've heard from a WWE Diva in a looonng while. But anyways, moving away from my fangirlism, this mini fic is a continuation to the one shot 'Just Too Late' so enjoy!**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Widow's Bite**_

_**A PunkLee WWE fanfic**_

_**Yo people! Glad y'all stuck around for so long! Unfortunately, I'll be starting my new semester this Thursday so that means more working and less writing…sucks, ne? I really wanted to update all my fics before starting but I don't think that's gonna happen… -College kid comin' thru!- **_

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

_"Whisper/murmur"_

_-On the phone-_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Special Emphasis"**_

_**"Special Emphasis 2"**_

_**Finishers/Submissions**_

_'**Themes/Entrances'**_

_**"****Different Language"**_

_**'Different Language'**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE! IF I DID, PUNK AND AJ WOULD BE ALL LOVEDOVEY ALL THE TIME! (I've been obsessed with AJ/Punk since it started but now AJ/Ziggler suddenly appeals to me…I hate that they axed that relationship : ( [Does anyone else hate how WWE Creative is rolling these days?] THIS IS SLIGHTLY AU!**_

_Widow's Bite_

_Chapter Two_

"You okay, AJ?" the brunette ground her teeth as she gripped her arm and had a slight but noticeable limp. Her head was pounding like a drum, every step hurt, her ankle felt like mush and her arms burned as if lava flowed through her veins. Even with all that, the little thing was pretty hard to keep up with.

"Do I _look_ okay, E? Cuz if I do, **LOOK AGAIN**!" the champion all but screeched. **"**_**Of course**_** I'm not okay! Those talent less hacks **_**jumped**_** me! They ganged up on me and beat me down so now guess what! Thanks to Stephanie, I HAVE A FREAKING FATAL FOUR WAY MATCH AT NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS Like hell I'm okay! THIS IS HORRIBLE, E!"** the large powerhouse sighed as he let AJ continue, allowing her to vent her frustrations. This continued for several minutes as the duo made their way to the trainer's office, with E glaring at anyone who dared look at AJ too long. The brunette finally seemed to calm down a bit as the trainer's office was in view but…

"Screeching till thy kingdom come, I see…"

_'Oh joy…'_

"_What_, Heyman?" the devious man strutted towards her with a smug smirk as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh come now, AJ. What kind of greeting is that? We're friends, aren't we?"

_A dark glare was his response. _

"I know I said some things that you didn't want to hear two weeks ago, but it paid off, right?"

_Yet another glare. _

"Come on, AJ, level with me here. Do you really think Phil is in love with _**you**_?" looking down at the brunette, a smirk spread across Paul's face. "You _do_, don't you? You think you have him wrapped around your little finger…You think you can seduce him with your womanly charm. You really think a little bat of the eyelash, a giggle here and there and he'll be all goo-goo, gaga?" AJ remained silent as she glared holes into the sleazy walrus before her. "No, see, CM Punk is the reigning, defending WWE Champion and he won't let you try to weasel your way into the picture. Not again, missy. He almost lost his title, on more than one occasion, because of you but never again, Ms. AJ Lee. Let me make it simple for you, sweetheart, cuz it seems like this is all going way over your head. CM Punk is above you! He doesn't _need_ you! CM Punk is the Best in the World and, let's face it; you're just a child who serves no purpose. All you are, AJ Lee, is a toy doll for a child who's outgrown y-" a loud smack echoed through the air as AJ's heavy breathing followed suit. Big E stood on edge as Paul's chuckles reverberated loudly and he clutched his already red, puffy cheek.

"You _little_..."

**"SHUT UP!"** AJ screeched, making Paul raise an eyebrow. **"Listen here you fat bastard, you better mind your own damn business before I snap your arm in Black Widow! I didn't ask for your opinion! I didn't ask you anything! Now shut the hell up and back the fuck off!"**

"Why would I listen to a mentally deranged girl?" AJ ground her teeth as her blood began to boil over.

**_"Mentally deranged girl?"_** she repeated dangerously. "If you stay in my way, walrus, I'll show you how _mentally_ _deranged_ I am..."

"It's obvious you need mental help." Scraping her nails over her title, the brunette grit her teeth.

"What's obvious is that you are either very brave or _very_ stupid..." grinning darkly, AJ took a step back. "I think you're very stupid..." without a bit of warning, AJ let loose a hot smack, harshly slapping Paul on the cheek.

_Again…_

"All right, all right…Calm down..." called a voice very near and dear to AJ. Still with a snarl on her face, AJ glanced behind Heyman and her features softened.

"Punk..." Phil sighed as he walked over to her with a very slight limp in his step.

"I leave you by yourself for one second Smiley and _this_ is what happens..." Punk chuckled. AJ blinked and looked down as a small blush dusted her cheeks.

_She just couldn't help it. _

_'Keep it together! Falling for Punk is not the plan! Snap out of it!'_ glancing at Phil, AJ played with her title.

"Blame Mr. Paulrus..." she scowled. Snickering lowly, Phil shook his head. Shooing Big E to who knows where, AJ warily watched Heyman.

"Well, how are ya, firecracker?" turning her attention to Punk, the little spitfire gave a scowl.

"Awful." she deadpanned. "As if those talent less hacks weren't enough to deal with, Lady Luck decided to give me the middle finger and dropped _this_ fat bitch into my lap..." Punk chuckled, taking her by the arm. Giving a dark but unnoticed smirk, AJ leaned on the tattooed champion. "Buut...now that _you're_ here..." she trailed off with a small smile.

"Of course. To protect you." Grinning, AJ hugged his arm.

"Ding, ding, ding! Give this hunk of man a prize!"

_"Oh brother..."_ Heyman huffed. Rolling her eyes, AJ leveled the man with a glare.

"Shut up...Don't you have to be unwanted somewhere else?"

"I'll see you later Punk..." Heyman muttered, strolling off. Nodding with satisfaction, AJ dragged down her bottom eye lid and stuck out her tongue. (Is that how you say it?)

"Good damn riddance..." AJ murmured as she put pressure on her other foot. Hissing lowly, AJ put a hand on her leg. "Damn it…Those worthless eye candy got me good…" biting her lip as more pain rushed up her leg, AJ gingerly kept her foot off the ground. Seeing all this, Punk innocently pulled the brunette into his arms and held her bridal style.

"H-_hey_!" she squeaked with a blush. Holding on to Punk's neck with a death grip, AJ felt as if her heart wanted to leap out of her chest.

"Sorry." he chuckled. Giving a playful smirk, AJ loosened her grip.

"I know I'm irresistible but show some self control, Mr. Brooks..." she teased.

"I can't help it...I...still love you..." he quietly whispered the last part, making AJ look at him in shock.

_'What? Did he just…?'_

"Phil...You really do?" the brunette felt a small twinge in her chest.

_Maybe she should be serious about this with him..._

"Yes, April…I mean it."

"Can...You tell me again...?" _'If I do this...I want to make sure I'm prepared to go all the way...'_

"I love you." Closing her eyes, AJ let his words sink in.

_'He…He really means it...I can't do this to him…Time to stop faking.' _Giving Punk a genuine smile, AJ leaned up and kissed his cheek. _'I still love you, Punk… And I won't hide it anymore.' _"I love you too."

"I've never stopped loving you AJ..."

"You...You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that..."

"Really?"

"Really, really." the diva gave a small smile. Punk showed a smile of his own before he leaned down and kissed her softly. Giggling, AJ kept her arms wrapped around Phil's neck as she returned the sweet kiss. Punk continued to cradle AJ and held her tight.

He wouldn't let his AJ go again.

"You're so sweet..."

"Aren't all friendly, neighborhood spiders sweet or is this Black Widow just _special_?" AJ grinned as they finally decided to enter the trainer's room.

"You're very special, baby."

"Awww." the brunette cooed with another giggle as Punk gently led her to the examination table. Wincing as she sat down, AJ gingerly rubbed her left thigh. "Damn stupid, plastic mannequins!" chuckling softly, Punk pulled a chair and sat before AJ.

"I've taught you well babe." Grinning, the brunette shrugged.

"What can I say? Pipebomb for the win. It's probably over nine thousand so why not?" she laughed, making Punk laugh as well. Looking down, AJ felt regret creep over her. _'I missed this…'_

"I really am sorry for what I did before, Punk...I shouldn't have been so..._crazy_...about things."

"It's okay AJ. I dig Crazy Chicks." Shaking his head, Punk dismissed her words. Snickering softly, the brunette cupped Punk's face gently.

"I really am so lucky..."

"How so babe?"

"No matter what went on between us, you never stopped loving me...Even when I tried to turn my back on you...Even when I tried to hide my own feelings, you still cared...Thank you, Phil." AJ smiled as her vision clouded with tears.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, Punkster." leaning down, AJ sweetly kissed her tattooed Champion. Punk smiled, returning the kiss and outside the still open door, a face disfigured by disgust sneered at the loving couple.

"Not this time, AJ...Not this time..." Slithering away, a dangerous glint flashed within two beady, black eyes.

_That little brat would be sorry she ever dreamed of messing with Paul Heyman._

**TBC…**

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ I'm sure u all are upset with how short this is but I apologize. Running low on imagination these days. Anyways, wanna thank my broski WhiteAsukaLover for his a well needed help with this chapter. Ya rock, man!**_

_**Review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
